


Sticky Sweet

by paladin_piper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Michael Jones/Lindsay Tuggey Jones implied, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood, but is ryan really crazy?, there's a little violence but not a lot so i didnt tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Ray was stubborn. He glared at the man who was once his best friend, hatred in his dark eyes as he tried to find the man's baby blues.<br/>Finally, Ryan cleared his throat, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse, as if he had not used it in ages.<br/>"Solitary. Confinement." He said, his words articulated and precise as if he had invented those two words himself, before turning back to whatever he had been working on.<br/>"Why... Ryan, why?" Ray whispered as the guard grabbed him by his hair, jerking his head back rather roughly as he was dragged out.<br/>Ryan finally looked up, but it was not Ryan who met Ray's eyes.<br/>It was a mad king, disillusioned from the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a sub-fic to a fic I was planning on writing, but I never got around to actually writing it.  
> Here's a quick rundown: this fic takes place in the 1920's, and AH was a very strong and menacing mob in Austin. Emphasis on was.  
> One day, Ryan snapped and fought against the mob. He "killed" Gavin and imprisoned Ray. Geoff (who was the head of the AH crew) and Jack both surrendered because they knew they could not beat Ryan and his rebellion; Michael was able to run away in time before being captured.  
> Geoff and Jack now work for Ryan, and Ray is imprisoned in a jail that Ryan controls. This takes place during a time skip that was going to happen in the fic that is about three years long between AH being destroyed and Michael coming back, and focuses on the oft-ignored friendship between Ray and Ryan. I wrote it to show how even though someone can be perceived as mad, they can still care for those that they love (and that friendship can always blossom into more).  
> I ended up finishing the AU in the last chapter, closing up all of the loose ends in this one, and it became more of a fic than that other one ever would have become. Enjoy! :)

Jail was awful. Ray hated it. Being in solitary confinement for no reason was even worse, and for no real reason... except for than the fact that one of his nightmares had awoken his guard. After a brutal beating by said guard, Ray had been dragged to the head honcho and thrown at the man's feet.  
Looking up through broken glasses (how they weren't completely destroyed yet, Ray would never know) and with his hands bound behind his orange-jumpsuit covered back, Ray looked up from the dark hardwood floor he had been thrown on; he was not surprised to see that Ryan was hard at work, even though it was nearing two A.M.. Ryan didn't sleep on a normal schedule; Ray remembered that because it was always Ryan who responded to his silent nightmares, the ones that would turn into screams if no one woke him up.  
Like tonight.  
"... and then this paddywhacker starts a-screamin' at the top o'his lungs! Almost gave me a'eart attack, it right did!" The guard explained, his voice strained from years of smoking. That man knew to keep his head down when speaking to Ryan, but Ray was stubborn. He glared at the man who was once his best friend, hatred in his dark eyes as he tried to find the man's baby blues.   
Finally, Ryan cleared his throat, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse, as if he had not used it in ages.  
"Solitary. Confinement." He said, his words articulated and precise as if he had invented those two words himself, before turning back to whatever he had been working on.  
"Why... Ryan, why?" Ray whispered as the guard grabbed him by his dark hair, jerking his head back rather roughly as he was dragged out.  
Ryan finally looked up, but it was not Ryan who met Ray's eyes.  
It was a mad king, disillusioned from the world.  
****  
Solitary confinement was worse than jail. There, the guards had free reign to beat him, unlike before where some inmates would attempt to stop the beatings. The guards were bigger than Ray, anyways. Bullies. They smashed clubs over his kneecaps until he collapsed, then whipped his back with thin sticks until the weak orange jumpsuit he was required to wear ripped and the holes ran red with blood.   
_If only I had a gun._  
One night, after a particularly brutal beating, Ray was struggling to fix his glasses. They were broken beyond repair, but they were the last item that Ray could hold onto that was from a time of old. A calmer, simpler time. A time where he had a best friend, a friend who loved him. A friend who cared about him.  
When he just had a friend.  
In anger (because he's not a fucking mechanic or whatever glasses-fixers are called and just _fuck it!_ ), he flung his glasses away, a satisfying shatter echoing in his room as they hit the concrete floor.  
"Couldn't have even given me the decency of a padded room." He scoffed sarcastically, before he heard a familiar noise. Ray's head shot backwards, and he squinted as the door to his room was unlocked and opened. Guards, he thought, and a whimper left his throat as he tried to curl up and hide on his bed, trying his damnedest to blend into his black wool sheet, even though his jumpsuit was bright orange and blood red.   
When the door closed, Ray shut an eye and bit his lip, preparing for the worst. But, he wasn't met with the usual smack. Instead, light from a candle flooded the room, and Ray's eyes opened and squinted more until Ryan's brooding figure came into focus.  
"N-no!" Ray shouted as he tried to stand up. _DeaddeaddeadeadI’mdeadI’msofuckingdead_ he thought, but before he could stand, pain shot through him from his back and Ray sunk onto the bed with a whine.  
Ryan watched, expressionless and unmoving.  
Once Ray fell into his bed, Ryan slowly walked over, his black boots echoing in the room. He stood in front of Ray, his eyes basically dead as he looked at the man. His hand reached into a pocket on his dark gray suit jacket and he retrieved a new pair of glasses for Ray, holding them out in front of him for the younger man.  
Ray looked at him, anger and confusion on his face.   
_Why is he here? Why does he have glasses? Bastard. Fucking **bastard**._  
Ray reached up and took the glasses with a bit of hesitation, and after a moment he slipped them on over his eyes. They were a little tight, but he could see again. He could see the damp walls, the concrete floor; and his bed, which had specks of blood all over it.  
He could see Ryan's dead face.  
With a sudden burst of strength, Ray raised himself up and glared at Ryan.  
"Get out! Why won't you leave _me_ alone!? You've killed Gavin, Michael is gone, and Geoff and Jack are your slaves! Why do you have to torment _me_?! You have what you want -- money and fame! Now please, just leave _me_ alone!" He screamed at the man, before reaching out in an attempt to slap him. Ryan grabbed his thin wrist, squeezing it just enough to disable the weakened Ray. The Hispanic man crumpled onto his bed back-up, whimpering in pain.  
Once Ray was down, Ryan slowly (and a bit awkwardly) positioned himself on a sliver of the bed by Ray, and reached into another pocket of his jacket. There, he withdrew a small bottle of hydrogen-peroxide, a rag, and a roll of bandages.  
"No! I don't want you hel-AH!" Ray began to protest, but then he exclaimed in shock as the cold peroxide was patted on his wounds. He hissed as Ryan treated every wound through the torn jumpsuit not only from the sensation, but also from the fact that his captor was _touching_ him like they were still best friends. Once the wounds were dressed, Ryan rose from the bed and left, locking the door behind him without a word, leaving just as queerly as he came.  
After that, Ray cried. He cried for the first time since It Happened because he was in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.  
Because Ryan was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like years until the next time Ryan had visited, but in fact it was only a few days. Time was strange in solitary confinement. Sometimes Ray could keep track of it (like how often he was beat), but other times he was completely lost.  
Ray had not been beaten in two or three days, which was a new record for him, so when Ryan came in, Ray curled up and prepared for the worst.  
 _He's gonna kill me this time, I know it._  
Instead, Ryan stood in the same spot as last time and looked at Ray before asking, "your back? How is it?".  
It took Ray a second to process the simple sentences, but then he nodded. "'Ts alright." He spoke softly, avoiding eye contact as he was lying on his bed.  
"I'm sorry, I can't stop them." Ryan mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed. Silently, he began undressing then redressing the wounds, wiping them down this time with whiskey from a flask to clean them. Ray bit his pillow, whimpering at the relief and the pain, yet grimacing at the disgusting smell of the whiskey.  
Once Ryan finished, he rose again, staring at Ray. Ray rolled over and stared back, watching Ryan fish in his pockets, only to pull out a sweet Georgia peach.  
That's where Ray lost it.  
As quickly as his back and his knees would allow him to, Ray sprung up swatted the peach from the man's hand. He shoved Ryan, tears springing to his dark eyes that were framed by the new, thick glasses. "WHY?" was all he could scream, and he slammed the sides of his fists on Ryan's chest in agony, hatred, and loathing, both for Ryan and for himself.  
"WHY?" **SLAM**  
"WHY?" **SLAM**  
" _WHY_?" **SLAM**  
Ray broke at the sight of how unnerved Ryan was. Tears fell, just like they did after Ryan visited him the first time. Ray crumpled, falling into the arms that had wrapped around him (he never noticed them as he was screaming). Sobs left his throat, and he buried his face into Ryan's shoulder, pressing the palms of his hands against the man's chest. Between every sob was a "why?", much softer than before, but there was never an answer. Ryan moved Ray to his bed, sitting the smaller man on his lap to rub the back of his neck, like Ryan used to when Ray had a nightmare. Ray, in defeat and desperation, rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder, his sobs drowning out the squeaks of the bed and Ryan’s “shh”’s.  
Ray did not remember anything after that.  
The next morning, Ray awoke alone, tucked into his bed with a hearty meal by his bedside. This was so much different than anything else he had ever been given since he was thrown in jail almost two years ago.  
A beautiful and fluffy omelette, stuffed with cheese, bacon, and greens, was accompanied a piece of fried chicken, and both still warm to the touch. There were a few slices of toast, slathered with butter, and a small cup of sliced, sticky-sweet Georgia peaches resided next to a cup of fresh orange juice and a mug of black coffee. Ray's mouth watered, and he dug into the food.  
Then he noticed a note by the plate.  
"I'll answer soon," was all it said, in a very familiar handwriting.  
Ray wasn't very hungry any more.  
***  
After that breakfast, the meals were back to their simple and unhealthy state, which was not good for the thinning Hispanic, but thankfully the beatings had stopped. His wounds healed, and he was beginning to feel stronger and healthier, even though he was slowly becoming a sack of bones.  
A few weeks after the lavish meal, Ray was slipped a brown paper package through his food slot in between lunch and dinner. He opened it as quietly as possible, and found a thick orange jumpsuit inside, along with long johns for when it got colder out, a small mirror, and a small bottle of body wash.  
And a damn Georgia peach.  
*Of course.*  
Ray pushed the peach to the bottom of the package (as if he was pushing the thought of who this came from to the back of his mind) and instead pulled out the small bottle of light brown body wash. Popping the cap, Ray inhaled and smiled for the first time in ages.  
It smelt like fresh grass on an autumn day. It smelt like home, Before It Happened. A note fluttered out as Ray slid the package under his thin mattress. Picking it up, he read it.  
"I wish you could understand why."  
Ray crumpled up the note, the frown returning to his face as the door to his room was noisily unlocked. He stuffed the note in his mouth before his grumpy, scruffy guard opened the door and walked in, tossing a fresh jumpsuit and a bar of musky (and probably used) soap at the man. "Five minutes until showers." He grumbled before walking out, closing the door.  
Ray spit out the note and hid it with package. Grabbing the bottle of soap, he slipped it in his undergarments as the guard walked back in to escort him to the showers.  
Once he was washed, Ray couldn't help the smile on his face as he was pushed back into his cell and locked in. With that familiar yet distant scent surrounding him, he could close his eyes and almost picture home, Before It Happened.  
Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

On some nights, memories kept Ray awake: memories of the past, Before It Happened. The capitalization of that, in Ray's mind, made it important. A terrible holiday of sorts. _Like Christmas, but sadder._  
Ray would stare at the ceiling, clothed in the heavier winter jumpsuit Ryan slipped him, memories swirling in his mind of a time of peace and happiness as he heard the wind howl outside.   
Of times when he and Ryan would stay up all night in their double room, talking about old loves, where they were from, their hopes and fears, and why they went into the mob life.  
 _"... And that's how I came into owning a whole farm of Georgia peaches, and that's how I really got my start into the mob scene." Ryan said, spinning another one of his famous stories for a wide-eyed, almost naïve Ray. Nights like this were some of Ray's favorites -- Ryan was such a good storyteller, and Ray loved it when his partner opened up and told him about his past._  
 _"But why Georgia peaches? Why not a pecan farm, or something else? Like cotton, or a mill. Those are more profitable." Ray asked, turning on his side to look at the man across the small room from him._  
 _"I like peaches. They're sweet and beautiful."_  
 _"But they make your hands all disgusting and sticky." Ray countered.  
Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "You think they're sticky, I think they're sweet. God, Ray, we'll never agree on anything, will we?" Ryan said with a chuckle, stretching his arms out above his head. The two friends were known for their bickering sessions over almost any subject, but that was just a show for the most part. The two men were so close, that even their small spats were solved with a smile and a teasing joke._  
 _Ray yawned, adjusting the silk covers over his small frame. "I'm gonna hit the hay, Peaches."_  
 _“Don’t call me that.”_  
 _“Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeaches.”_  
 _”_ Ray. _”_  
 _Ray chuckled, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile at his partner._  
 _"Good night, Ray."_  
 _"'Night."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ray was awoken to the sound of his metal meal tray hitting the floor, like always. He stirred, rubbing his eyes as he got up and fumbled around for his glasses. Slipping them on, he let his eyes adjust and focus on the meal in front of him.  
For the first time in a few months, Ryan had sent another lavish meal for Ray. Fluffy flapjacks, covered in strawberry jam, were accompanied by a thick slice of ham steak. A glass of freshly squeezed orange juice accompanied the meal, along with a cup of sliced Georgia peaches, barely drizzled with sweet honey.  
What shocked Ray the most, though, was the new addition to his room. On his small table was a green vase, with a singular red rose sticking out of it. Ray didn't remember it being there when he fell asleep, so someone must have snuck into his room last night to place it there.  
 _Was it Ryan?_  
Ray shook his head and ate quickly, ignoring the odd feeling he had in his stomach. It was shower day again, and Ray was looking forward to getting out of his cell. It was the little victories that mattered to him at this point.  
The only thing was, that at the normal time (Ray had gotten better at judging the passing of time) that a guard would get him and give him soap (that he never used, thanks to the fact that he still had that little bottle of liquid soap) and new clothes and tell him "five minutes", no one came for him. He shrugged it off, figured that the guards were beating up someone or taking a piss break, but when another fifteen minutes passed and no one came, Ray started to become antsy. He didn't want to miss his shower, since it was the only one he got all week.  
Ray knocked on the cell door, clearing his throat before speaking.   
"Hello? I'd like to shower now, if you don't mind taking me."  
When there was no answer, Ray pounded his fists on the door.  
"HELLO??!"  
Finally, the door burst open and Ray stepped back, but it wasn't a guard who sauntered into his room with a pissed-off expression on his face. It was Ryan, who had sauntered into Ray's room with pissed-off expression on his face.  
Ray's eyes went wide, and the guard that usually took him to shower was still angrily yelling at Ryan.  
"He only leaves his cell to wash up! Nothing else! That was **your** order, Sir!"  
"I don't care about my damn order! I'm taking him with me, and that's an order!" Ryan grabbed Ray's arm at this point in the shouting match (tight enough to make the younger man wince) and he practically dragged Ray out of his cell and slammed the door shut, not before kicking the guard into it. A smile came to Ray's face as he heard one of his tormentors screaming for help in the small cell.  
"Serves him right." Ray muttered out loud, but he bit his tongue quickly after as he stumbled to his feet.  
"Damn right." Ryan replied, before looking down at Ray with a small smile; there was still anger on his face, but the smile made Ryan’s face less threatening and even kind. It was the first smile Ray had seen Ryan crack in a long time, and that made Ray smile. Maybe Ryan wasn’t as crazy as he seemed.  
After a few minutes of walking through different hallways (Ryan was still gripping Ray's arm, but not as tight as before) Ray finally asked, "Hey, where are we going?"  
"Back to my house."  
Ray looked stunned.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to make some things up to you, and I need to explain some things to you." Ryan sniffed the air. "Also, you need a proper bath."


	5. Chapter 5

Ray was bathed and dressed in a pair of Ryan's old pajamas (albeit, they were too big, but they were so much better than the jail jumpers), and was seated on Ryan's king-sized bed.  
“We need to talk.” Ryan said as he took a seat across from him in an ornate chair that resembled a throne more than a chair; Ryan then cleared his throat and adjusted the white collar of his shirt. He spoke in a gentle voice that Ray had not heard in over two years, one of warmth and friendship.  
"I know that whatever I say in these next few minutes will piss you off and infuriate you, but I want you to hear me out through the end. I have to explain a lot, and get a lot off of my chest. I'm really sorry that this has to happen like this, but it is."  
Ray nodded, prepping himself for what was to come.  
"I guess I should answer your biggest question: 'why?'. Well, I don't know why, honestly. It probably partially comes from the fact that I was never valued back in AH, and that no one respected me. I came from an established background, but I gave it all up and, unlike the rest of you, I worked my way up from lacky to a top member of the mob. I'm damn proud of that. But, I was still always treated like a lacky, and that pissed me off. All of you were recruited for a skill; I wasn't. I'm an average guy that knows how to run a business. You're a renown sniper; Geoff and Jack are masterminds at breaking into safes and cells; Gavin can drive anything that he can figure out how to get behind the wheel of, and Michael is an expert marksman that's proficient in almost any gun. I'm just some guy who sometimes gets a bit... Irrational."  
"To say the least."  
"Let me finish." Ryan said, glancing at Ray with a hardened expression. "I don't know why I did it, I just did. I knew I had enough loyalty with the lower men because I was once one, and I knew they would support me. And they did. And I knew enough people from Georgia that would come and help me. And they did. So I did it, and I did it well. I achieved my goal, and now everyone knows my name. But at what price? Losing my best friend?" Ryan hung his head. "I might be crazy, but being lonely still hurts, and it still keeps me up at night."  
Ray sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "God damn it Ryan, you had me! Why didn't you just turn to me?! I could have helped you, I could have helped prevent all of this! You just said it yourself that I'm... I'm your best friend!"  
"And what? What could you have done? Tell Geoff? Get me thrown in an asylum because I have delusions of grandeur, and fantasies of murder and revenge? This isn't your fault, Ray! This is my mess!"  
"Well it sure feels like my fucking fault!" Ray stood up, tears pricking at his dark brown eyes.  
"Well it fucking shouldn't!" Ryan shouted, standing up as well and looming over Ray. His blue eyes were stormy with anger. "You were the only one that stopped me from killing everyone that day! I saw your face when... When..."  
"When what? Huh? When. What?"  
"When Gavin was being taken away! I saw your face and it broke me! I was planning on killing everyone, and I didn't! I'm a failure, all because you stopped me and that face you made keeps me up at night!" Ryan was screaming, his face close enough to Ray's where Ray could feel Ryan's hot breath on his face.  
"If you had talked to me in the first place about all of this, then maybe you would have never seen that face!" Ray screamed back, after a soft pause.  
In a moment of pure rage, Ryan reached out and slapped Ray across the face. The fact that Ray was so malnourished, combined with the force of the slap, sent Ray spinning and he hit the bed with a thud.  
Ryan immediately snapped out of the rage and went to Ray's side, leaning next to him on the bed.  
"Go away, you monster... You Mad King." Ray mumbled through tears of pain as he nursed his cheek.  
Ryan backed up, staring at his red hand in shock and fear of himself. "I am a monster, a Mad King... You're right." He whispered, sinking to his knees in utter defeat. Balling up his red fist, he began to slam it on the dark wooden floor.  
"WHY?" **SLAM**  
"WHY?" **SLAM**  
" _WHY_?" **SLAM**  
Ray looked up, watching Ryan beat and break himself as he screamed at himself, his eyes wild and mad. Even though Ryan had done all of that and plotted all of that and caused Ray so much pain, he was still the closest friend Ray had ever had, and he had saved Ray's life on more than one occasion.  
Ray ran to the man, grabbing his wrist with all of his might to stop the next pound. Ryan looked up, meeting Ray's wet eyes. He grabbed Ray and pulled him into a tight hug, and this time Ray returned it.  
They sat in that tight embrace for a few minutes, until Ryan pulled away because of the sound of Ray's stomach growling.  
“Oh, you’re probably hungry.” Ryan said, a soft smile on his face as he wiped a tear from Ray’s cheek.  
“Obviously.” Ray said plainly, causing Ryan to chuckle.  
“I missed your humor, Ray.” Ryan said as he went to the in-house phone, and within minutes a tray of some of the finest food that Ray had seen in two years was delivered to the bedroom door.  
Sweetmeats and lobster accompanied freshly-baked bread and homemade butter; a rack of lamb with a side of mint jelly was pared with a fine salad of greens and carrots. Dessert was there as well: a moist cake covered in vanilla frosting with cherries covering it. And of course, there was a cup of Georgia peaches: served halved and without any topping.  
"Sticky." Ray commented with a smile as he finished a piece of lamb, reaching for the peaches.  
"Sweet." Ryan retorted, reaching for the cup as well.  
Their hands brushed, and a flush flew to Ray's face.  
 _Not. Now._  
Ray looked at Ryan, expecting the man to look shocked or confused, and discovered a soft smile on his face. Ryan wrapped his fingers through the spaces between Ray's fingers, their palms closing together. They smiled at each other, and then went back to their meal with hands clasped.  
The entire time, Ray's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, but at the same time it felt so normal. It was him and Ryan, just holding hands.  
They had done it before: whenever Ray had a nightmare, Ryan would crawl into bed with him and hold him close and take his hand and whisper kind words until Ray fell asleep in his arms; sometimes when Ryan read after dinner, Ray would play with Ryan's free hand and squeeze it, just to see the man smile; even a few times during work; when they were trapped in the back seat while cops chased them, Ryan would grab Ray's hand and squeeze it, just to make sure they were still alive as bullets peppered their armored van. They were two friends who found comfort and friendship in each other's hands.  
So why did this time feel so different?


	6. Chapter 6

They ate their dinner and chatted, catching up as much as they could without diving into too much detail. Ryan sent the cart out once they finished, then looked at Ray with a smile. Their hands were still clasped, but they had moved from the small table in Ryan's room to sitting on the edge of Ryan's huge bed.  
"So... Since you haven't tried to run away yet, I want to talk about one more thing."  
Ray nodded, waiting for Ryan to continue.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night."  
Ryan's voice sounded somewhat weak at that statement, and it shook as he asked the question. Ray chuckled, nodding yes in reply. "Of course. You've treated me like a king tonight, so why shouldn't I sleep like one in this extremely comfortable bed?" Ray teased with a smile. Ryan laughed, tipping his head back ever so slightly. Ray remembered a suppressed memory from Before It Happened, and it was that Ryan's face was always beautiful when he laughed, no matter how mad he had been seconds before. Ray blushed as Ryan rose, letting go of Ray's hand and running his fingers through his light hair.  
"I'm going to wash up first, why don't you make yourself comfortable in bed?"  
Ray nodded, and when Ryan went into the bathroom, Ray stripped to his undergarments and folded Ryan's pajamas as best he could, putting them back in the dresser (Ray couldn't sleep in pajamas, no matter how cold it was outside: he just felt awkward and uncomfortable).  
He pulled the satin sheets down and climbed in, and Ray almost moaned at how comfortable it was. God, he missed this: this luxury that he had not tasted since Achievement Hunters was disbanded by a bullet. He was asleep almost immediately, and when Ryan came out of the bathroom, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Ray fell asleep with his glasses on. Changing into pajama bottoms, Ryan crawled into bed. Before turning off the light, he reached over and slipped off Ray's glasses, placing them on his night stand. When he turned off the light, Ray stirred a bit and looked up at Ryan, who was fixing his pillows.  
"Ryan?"  
"Yeah, Ray?"  
Ray moved closer to the older man, snuggling up next to him.  
"Make it like old times?"  
Ryan nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around Ray.  
"Just like old times. Except no nightmares, alright?"  
"Promise."  
It was the best nights sleep either of them had had in over two years.  
****  
Ryan awoke to a smack in the face. Shooting up, he saw a very giggly Ray on his knees next to him, a down pillow in hand. With another laugh, Ray slapped Ryan across the face again with the pillow. After an initial moment of realization, Ryan laughed and grabbed a pillow from behind his head.  
"Two can play at this game!"  
The fight went on for a few minutes, and the two of them were rolling around the bed until their pillows seemed the break almost simultaneously. Feathers filled the air, snowing down around them. Silence filled the room as the two of them looked at each other, deflated pillows in hand.  
"Oops..." Ray giggled.  
"You little nincompoop!" Ryan said with a laugh, and the two men wrestled around the lavish bed covered in feathers for a few minutes, until Ryan had Ray pinned under him.  
"Not so giggly now, eh?"  
Looking down at Ray, Ryan smirked. The giggles were gone, replaced with a blush. In this position, Ryan couldn't help the color that was rising to his cheeks either. They had wrestled in the past, sure, but back then Ryan could swallow his feelings for Ray.  
Two years was a long time, though, and feelings arose quickly, prompting reckless actions. Leaning down, Ryan pressed a soft kiss to Ray's cheek before pulling back, apologizing.  
"Don't apologize Ryan, but if you're going to kiss me, do it properly." Ray teased, winking up at Ryan. It was so off to see him so out of character, to see the shy and quiet Ryan Ray had only seen a handful of times since they met.  
Ryan chuckled, and this time kissed Ray like he meant it.  
It was a gentle kiss, yet it was filled with three years of want, and two years of separation. Ryan's hands moved and framed Ray's scruffy cheeks, and Ray's hands moved to wrap around Ryan's neck.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips getting familiar to the feel and taste of the other's. When it broke, Ray was the first one to sigh and speak.  
"Woah."  
"Yeah."  
They looked at each other, before dissolving into laughter.  
"I knew you always had a thing for me, Ryan Haywood! I knew it!"  
"So? Aren't you flattered that the amazing Ryan Haywood just kissed you? Wasn't it fantastic?"  
"Well..." Ray blushed a bit, "yeah, but--"  
"No buts! Your red cheeks say it all!"  
"Kiss me again, you fool!" Ray said with a laugh, pulling Ryan into a rough and playful kiss.  
The kisses passed back and forth for a while, ranging from soft to rough, and when Ryan's tongue slipped into Ray's mouth, five years of hunger erupted from the two of them.  
Clothes were clawed it, glasses were thrown, and hair was pulled for leverage in the kisses. Before either of them knew it, they were both stripped naked, and Ryan was poised over Ray.  
"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Ryan asked, nipping at Ray's prominent collarbone.  
Ray moaned. "I've been waiting for this ever since I figured out you are as gay as I am."  
Ryan pressed kisses down Ray's body, stopping at the dark tuft of hair growing around his hard. He then trailed his way back up, pressing a hard kiss to Ray's lips. Though they both needed this, Ryan could see the fear in Ray's eyes, and he was nervous because he didn't want to hurt Ray like he had before.  
"Do you want this?"  
Ray was silent for a moment, and then nodded. Ryan kissed him again, this time much softer than before. "Just tell me if it ever gets too much and you want to stop."  
"Same goes for you."  
Ryan chuckled, kissing the tip of Ray's nose before getting up and ducking into the attached bathroom. A minute passed and Ryan returned with a small container of petroleum jelly in his hand. He nestled himself between Ray's legs, and propped a pillow under Ray's back for support, and then let the younger man rest his head against the remaining pillows. Dipping three fingers into the jelly, Ryan used his other hand to spread Ray's cheeks.  
"God, I love your ass." Ryan complimented, leaning in to press a reassuring kiss to Ray's lips.  
"Good, now fuck it raw." Ray teased back, returning the kiss with a laugh. Ryan smiled, then ran his lubed pointer finger around Ray's hole.  
"It's cold." Ray said, his body twitching at the odd sensation.  
"I know it is, but it'll help. Now just breathe, alright?." Ryan assured Ray before slipping a finger in. Ray groaned, flames shooting through his lower half at the sensation of being spread. Ryan slowly finger fucked him for a minute or so before slipping in a second digit. Ray whined, tears pricking at his eyes.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Ryan asked, caution in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man under him.  
"Nooooo." Ray moaned as Ryan curved his fingers ever so slightly, brushing a sweet spot. "Oh Jesus Christ." The Hispanic man whispered.  
Ryan chuckled, stretching Ray out as far as he could after putting in a third finger. When Ryan removed his fingers to prepare his cock, Ray felt empty. He sighed, his nerves acting up as he watched Ryan position himself at his hole.  
"Ready?" Ryan asked, grabbing Ray's hands. Ray nodded, and as Ryan slipped in, he moaned and whined and shook; the unfamiliar sensation drove him crazy. Ryan slowly penetrated Ray, and once he was fully in, Ryan was fully brushing that sweet spot he had barely touched before. Ray moaned, squeezing Ryan's hands.  
The first few thrusts were awkward and messy, with Ryan slipping out once. After some repositioning and addition of another pillow under Ray, their pattern began to form and in no time, Ryan was slamming into Ray.  
Ray was screaming Ryan's name with every thrust, and Ryan was on the edge of screaming Ray's name right back. His eyes were rolling back into his head at the sensation of how tight Ray was.  
Ryan's hips were snapping back and forth, and Ray started to sweat; he knew he was close.  
"R-Ryan!" He whimpered, and his cock began to drip. Letting go of one of Ray's hands, Ryan quickly slapped some jelly on his hand before grabbing Ray's cock and stroking it in time with the thrusts. Ray came in seconds, sputtering thick cum into Ryan's hand and on his own chest. A minute or two later, Ryan was almost there, and he slipped out of Ray and began to fist his own cock. Ray reached down and pushed Ryan's hand aside and grasped Ryan's cock with his hand, jacking him off. Ryan came into Ray's hand, coating it in a thick glaze.  
Ryan flopped next to Ray on the bed, swear glistening off of both of them. After a minute of heavy panting, Ryan got up to grab some tissues. When he returned, Ray was sucking the semen off of his hand, and Ryan couldn't help but laugh as he cleaned off his own hand and Ray's stomach with the tissues. "Isn't that all sticky?" Ryan asked as Ray finished.  
"Yeah, but it's sweet."  
Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. "We'll never agree on anything."  
Once they were cleaned up, the two men crawled into bed, Ray snuggling up into Ryan's arms as he had last night.  
"So, what now?" Ray asked, looking up at Ryan.  
"We see where time takes us. And we see what the future holds for us." Ryan replied, pressing a kiss to Ray's forehead.  
"Everything happens for a reason, Ryan."  
"I know."  
"And I want this to be a good reason. ... Is it?"  
"It is, Ray. Trust me." Ryan said with a smile.  
"Good, because I didn't want to be the only mushy one here with feelings."  
Ryan laughed. "I just keep them quiet. You can't exactly be called 'The Mad King' and be a mushy lover in public."  
The two dissolved into laughter, which quickly turned into a mid-morning nap. When they awoke later, an uneaten lunch and dinner platter both sat in the room.  
"We slept that long?" Ryan said, rubbing at his eyes.  
"I guess, but that means double the food for me! Lllllllllllet's eat!" Ray announced, using a voice he had not broken out in years, just to hear Ryan's laugh again.


	7. Chapter 7

After that morning, life improved for Ray. He began to live in Ryan's house, and was nursed back to health by Ryan, through food, love, friendship, and sex.  
But, the itch came back.  
Ryan could see it, too. When they ate, Ray would initially grip the knife in a very familiar manner. When they held hands in bed, Ryan could feel Ray's pointer twitch against his hand.  
One night, when Ryan and Ray were laying in bed, Ryan turned on his side and looked at Ray with a serious expression, the moonlight illuminating his face.  
"Would you be willing to do something for me?"  
Ray nodded.  
" _Anything?_ "  
Again, Ray nodded.  
Ryan sighed, scrunching his eyebrows together before speaking in a tone Ray called "The Business Voice".  
"I have heard... Rumors. Rumors of an uprising against me. Spies tell me, you know, what they hear, but they can never get close enough to those who raise ruckus, or attempt to raise ruckus, because those people are not very trusting. Usually, rumors don't bother me, but these rumors are, because they could become a potential threat."  
Ray listened, wide-eyed, as Ryan paused to take a sip of water from his glass next to the bed.  
"These threats," Ryan continued, "could possibly ruin me. I need to know if they are true or not, but there's only one way for me to do that: gain the trust of the those who are trying to revolt. That's where you come in."  
"How do I fit into this? You just said it yourself that these guys won't trust anyone." Ray asked, confused.  
"Simple. You want to get back on the field. I need a spy in the field. And I know you can gain the trust of Ramsey and Pattillo easily because they already trust their little Ray."  
Ray's eyes went wide. "Geoff and Jack? Why would I betray them? They took me in, taught me about the mob... If it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead!"  
"They treated you like crap! They treated us like crap!" Ryan said, passion in his voice. "Think back: who did they always love? Little Michael and Gavin, Geoff's best friend and the little brother he never had. They treated me and you like garbage they just picked off the streets! We were only around because I know how to work business and you're one of the best snipers in America. We **both** know that's true. But we were **lucky** to even get noticed half the time without being insulted."  
"They... They told me I was special..." Ray whispered, defeat in his voice as he began to realize that Ryan's words were true. Memories spun in his head, all proving Ryan's words. He had just been too ignorant at the time to notice.  
"They lied... Like I said, I have spies. They knew where you were, the exact cell you were in. Jack is an expert at breaking in and out of places, especially jails. He could have rescued you easily, and the three of you could have escaped. But what did they do? Said that you 'weren't worth it' and they instead focused their efforts on trying to find Gavin... And they'll never find him." Ryan growled.  
Ray sighed, burying his head in his hands. His mind was made up.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
****  
"Ray, partner!" Geoff said as Ray walked into the weapons room that Geoff and Jack were guarding. "We thought you were dead!"  
 _You knew exactly where I was_ , his mind growled, Ryan's words from a few days ago still lodged deep in his mind.  
"Ah, nope. Still alive. I was in jail, yknow? They let me out because Ry-, Mr. Haywood, needed a sniper for guard duty." He lied, biting back Ryan's name to use his proper one.  
"Well it's good to have our favorite Hispanic back." Geoff said with a smile.  
"Yeah, we'll have to take you over to the shooting grounds later. It's gorgeous at night." Jack said as he retrieved Ray's weapons for him from a weapons locker.  
"Plus, we have to catch you up on a lot." Geoff whispered, suddenly pulling Ray close. "Like about Michael. And taking down Ryan."  
Ray nodded, memorizing every word.  
Geoff pushed Ray away, his old goofy smile back. "Will you eat with us for dinner? The kitchen is making beef stew, I heard."  
Ray clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I wish, but I'm on partial-loan from the jail house. I have to go back for all meals, and I'm not allowed out past 1900 hours, so sorry Jack, but I guess I won't get to see the shooting grounds at night, or taste the beef stew." Ray lied, thankful that Ryan had taught him all of the right things to say before sending him out this afternoon.  
"Well, it's only 1300 hours, so the grounds may be clear now. Why don't we go show him around, aye, Geoff?" Jack posed, standing up and holstering his handgun.  
"Aye.”


	8. Chapter 8

"... And then they told me about this wild plan they have to kill you, find Gavin, and take back control!" Ray said in between bites of mashed potato. Ryan listened, a trusted worker taking notes as Ray spoke. Usually, they ate alone in Ryan's room, but tonight they were in the dining room with a few employees at the table as well.  
Ryan was stiff, business-like as he looked at Ray across the table. "Go on, Mr. Narvaez." He said, his "Business Voice" at maximum capacity tonight.  
"Michael is hiding out in Dallas, with Daniel Gruchy and Lindsay Tuggey, remember them? Our old cocaine runner, and the girl that Michael was sweet on? They're helping him get supplies to attack. Jack is planning on breaking into the high-class weapons bank and smuggling the weapons to men who know how to use them. I didn't catch their names. Geoff is the ring master, as he was years ago, organizing all of this and picking people out. They think they know where Gavin is, and they're going to have Michael break in and grab him then run, while Jack, Geoff, and their men storm the main house, killing all in sight. They think I'm still in jail part-time, so Jack wants to break me out and then I am supposed to help run Gavin out. Oh, and this is all supposed to go down tomorrow night, around 2100 hours." Ray finished, a little sigh leaving his lips as he fell silent and let the people at the table talk business.  
"Obviously what we have to do is get rid of those weapons," said Gustavo Sorola, a high-ranking member in Ryan's small, secret cabinet. Gustavo was one of Ryan's biggest funders, and his words almost always weighed heavily in Ryan's mind. "But, he can be a jackass sometimes." Ryan commented once, as he told Ray about everyone that worked for him one night.   
"Mr. Burns and I," Gustavo said, referencing to the tall, curly haired man seated next to him, "can get in their and replace them with dummy weapons."  
Ryan nodded, his fingers folded against his lips.  
"Lindsay still trusts me, she doesn't know I came here," said Barbara Dunkleman; Barb, as she liked to be called, was a pretty blonde Canadian who hid a deadly side behind her beautiful smile. She was one of the first people in Achievement Hunter to side with Ryan when he planned his revolt, and she was assumed to be dead or on the run when she came with Ryan. "I can take care of her, Michael and Daniel." She said with a wink and a flirty giggle.  
"Leave survivors, Ms. Dunkleman, but make it seem as if there are none. I want them questioned when you bring them back to me.  
"Mr. Heyman; Mr. Ellis!" Ryan said sharply, causing the last two men (who had introduced themselves to Ray earlier as Joel and Adam) at the table to snap their heads up from their meals as they listened to Ryan.  
"You two must replace the weapons that Mr. Sorola and Mr. Burns are going to give you. Move Gavin to a new chamber, and make sure he gets the beating he deserves."  
Ray flinched at the word "beating", remembering his awful days in prison. Ryan saw, and for a second a look of panic crossed his face because of Ray, but he composed himself.  
"Tomorrow, after those imbeciles go and get the dummy weapons and distribute them, I want you two and your forces down there to catch them in the act. Mr. Narvaez, you will be there, and we will plant you in jail so they think their plan is running smoothly. Make sure your forces know that he is not one of them, Mr. Ellis and Heyman, and that he is to be escorted safely out once you begin your arrests. Tomorrow night, Mr. Narvaez will be wherever their little vagabond group of misfits meets up, and he will throw a flash bang to alert your men to enter and begin their arrests. Put all of them in jail, and question them. They are all treasonous, and they will be treated as such. You are all dismissed."  
Everyone except Ray rose at that point and exited the dining room as quick as they could, including the note-taker, who locked the door after him.   
In his lavish seat, Ryan relaxed, and the Ryan that Ray knew and loved came back.  
"Come here, Ray."  
In a second, Ray was in Ryan's lap, their lips pressed together. Ryan sighed when the kiss broke, and rubbed his thumb in circles on Ray's open palm.  
"I'm sorry if I brought up any memories... I just have to treat my enemies as what they are: enemies."  
Ray nodded, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder after kissing it.  
"Did I do good?"  
Ryan nodded.  
"Amazing, my Ray of Sunshine." Ryan mumbled, tracing a finger down Ray's scruffy cheek. Ray smiled and reached up, popping the finger into his mouth and sucking on it. He nibbled at the second joint for a few seconds before letting it slide out of his mouth with a wet pop.   
Ryan smirked, wiping his finger dry on Ray's navy blue jacket before pressing it under Ray's chin. He tilted Ray's head up, a devilish smile on his lips as he spoke in a heavy voice that made Ray go bright red.  
"Be a good boy and help me out, yes?"  
Ray nodded eagerly, and he slipped to his knees in between Ryan's legs. Ryan chuckled, watching Ray unbuckle his leather belt and unzip his pants.  
"Such a good boy, with a pretty little mouth," Ryan growled out as Ray freed Ryan's half-hard cock.  
Ray palmed it with a smile before letting it slip between his "plush lips", as Ryan called them. Ray gagged a little as Ryan dug his fingers into his black mop, but he was fine otherwise.  
"So beautiful," Ryan commented with a groan as Ray bobbed the hard member in between his lips, before swallowing around it with a smirk, which earned him a light slap on his cheek.  
"Don't be a sassafras," Ryan growled, tugging at Ray's hair as Ray ran his tongue over a pulsating vein. "Be a good boy and finish me off."   
Ray sucked and tongued and rolled Ryan's cock around his mouth, and Ryan was close in minutes. He groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Right when Ryan was close (and Ray was as well -- just hearing Ryan lose himself like that was enough to get him close to the edge), he pulled away and tucked himself into his pants. Ray was silent, but then he laughed as Ryan scooped him up with a devilish smile.  
"Let's finish this in the bedroom, my Ray of sunshine."  
Ray smiled.  
“Okay, Peaches.”  
“ _Ray._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

Ray was planted in his cell at 2100 hours that next night, dressed in his old jail clothes. He swallowed all of those horrible memories of jail, and instead replaced them with ones of Ryan. Sweet, amazing Ryan, who loved him unconditionally; Ray unabashedly admitted that he loved him just as much. Under his jumper, Ray had one of Ryan's thin silver chains on, with a small silver locker hanging on it. Inside was a picture of the two of them, their hands linked ever so softly as they stood next to each other for the picture, smiles dancing on their lips.  
Ray smiled as he looked at it, but quickly hid it as he heard a lock squeak on his door. A second later, Jack was peaking in; the lights outside made his beard look like a flickering flame on his face.  
"Cmon!" He said, tossing Ray a sub machine gun. By the weight of it, Ray could tell it was fake. _Could Jack? Could Geoff?_  
He hoped not.  
When Jack dragged Ray to the meet up, everyone was there except Michael. Ray could see the anxiety on Geoff's face because his best gunner was gone.  
"Don't worry, maybe he got lost." Ray said, trying to cheer Geoff up. "Austin's a pretty big place. Besides, I'm almost as good as him."  
"Almost being the key word." Geoff clipped back, making Ray pull away with a hurt expression.  
 _Bastard. _  
Ray had volunteered to take the lead and open the door first, and he knew exactly what to do. Not only had Geoff and Jack briefed him, but so had Ryan and the cabinet.  
"Hey guys," he whispered back, the door open just enough to him to escape. His hand slipped into his pocket, retrieving the flash bang.  
"Yeah?" Whispered Geoff, who was crouched behind him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for *what*? You're not having second thoughts, are you? Pussy." Jack commented. That pushed Ray over the edge, and the witty line he had thought up before was gone, replaced with a much simpler one.  
"Fuck. You!" He shouted as he dropped the dummy gun and threw the flash bang into the center of the room. He dived out, slamming the door behind him as it went off, trapping all of the mutineers. Once it cleared, Joel and Adam's men ran in, and Ray was whisked away by none other than Ryan himself.  
"Why are you here?" Ray asked, his body pressed against Ryan's as he heard shots go off in the little room.  
"I can't lose you again, like I did before for two years."  
Ray smiled, and a minute later the bullets stopped. Ray pulled away from Ryan as the door opened to watch and see what was going to happen next.  
"Ray, you bastard! I trusted you! We all did!" Geoff screamed as guards dragged him out along with the others.  
All Ray did was smile as raise his middle finger.  
"Asshole!" Geoff wailed as the guards dragged him around a corner. Slowly, the screams got quieter, and then there was silence.  
Ray sighed, a smile on his face as Ryan took his hand and led him back to their room. Once they were hidden behind Ryan's door, the two shared a relief-filled kiss. The two then sat at Ryan's table to feast like kings and talk about business, life, and everything in between, their fingers interlocked and resting next a bowl filled with sticky-sweet Georgia peaches.   
It felt good to be back in the mob.__


End file.
